i dont know yet
by aqua6969
Summary: Summary When the daughters get together with the guys to play a harmless game of truth or dare, will they keep it clean or will they get down and dirty …………….this is my first fanfic so please R
1. Default Chapter

chapter 1  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaah" Vanessa screamed "plega a dios chica! That was not scary" Jimena said obviously annoyed at Vanessa's sudden outburst. All the daughters were at Jimena's house, they were watching "The Ring" on her DVD player. "The girl came out of the freaking' TV and killed the guy Jimena I think that's pretty scary" Vanessa retorted. "Ok" Serena said, "Let's calm down, Jimena since Vanessa is not comfortable watching this movie let's just turn it off k?" Serena personally wanted to finish watching the movie but she couldn't take another one of Vanessa's screams, they were getting on her nerves. "Aaw" Catty complained, "I've never seen this, pleeeeaaaase Vanessa, do it for me" she could see it was working "Fine! Ill watch it" Vanessa said she still looked pissed but catty could see the faint beginnings of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth, so she didn't feel too bad.  
  
"So what do u guys wanna do now?" Tianna asked she was getting pretty restless. After the movie they couldn't find anything to do and they all slipped into daydreams about their boyfriends but now even that was starting to get lame. "Well I'm sorry but I gotta go meet Stanton now guys," Serena stated. The rest of the daughters looked at her as if she were mad, Serena knew as well as they did that they were supposed to spend the whole night together no guys allowed, I mean how could she forget? "Lemme talk to u over here a minute chica." Jimena nodded toward the corner. "What's up?" Serena asked as if she had no idea what was wrong, this just made Jimena even more angry, "Serena u know exactly what's wrong chica, we've been planning this night for weeks but something always came up don't you remeber?" "Yeah but.................." Serena felt guilty now. She knew exactly what Jimena was talking about, they were planning this night for weeks and the number one rule was no guys allowed, but she had promised Stanton that she would see him and she wanted to. It wasn't just tonight either she couldn't explain it but she had been feeling way more attracted to Stanton these days and not just physically but sexually also. She knew that he felt it too; she could feel it in his kiss. They hadn't, like........................made love yet but she knew the moment was coming. "Chica!" Jimena shouted ripping her from her thoughts. When she looked up she saw all the daughters standing around her and immediately gave in, "alright, alright I'll stay" She said.  
  
Ok ok I might not have u hooked yet but I will so just click that little blue button and review this u know u want to, I'll probably update next week if I get some reviews or maybe even tomorrow. 


	2. preparations

Thanx for reviewing and I know my grammar is bad but...........................no1's perfect I've just gotten use to typing like that from chat and stuff. chapter2  
  
"Wait, what if we do invite the guys over?" everyone turned to look at Vanessa who had a sly smile on her face. Serena instinctively read her mind and also smiled. "great idea nessa why don't you tell them" Serena said sitting down on the couch. "Tell us what" Catty asked. "Well........" Vanessa started "we're bored right? So what if we play a little game of truth or dare......................" She finished. "truth or dare?" tianna looked at Vanessa as if she were going crazy, "aren't we a little too old for that?". Catty and Jimena immediately agreed. "guys" serena cut in "this is not regular truth or dare, this is a.............hmmm.......this is a R rated version of truth or dare and we cant have that kind of truth or dare without the guys.................................so what do you guys say?" Serena finished, looking around the room and smiling as they started nodding, "since we obviously all agree lets do it. Vanessa you call all the guys except Stanton, Jimena were paying in the living room so go get it ready, catty and tianna you guys organize some snacks and ill just call Stanton then ill come help you guys k?" They all nodded and went their separate ways. Serena opened the front door and went out into the frigid night air, it was a full moon and Serena felt her power strong inside her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Stanton's presence. She felt him she felt his energy , but she also felt his evil. So ignored it. Stanton she let her seductive voice float across his mind. Serena where are you? Just the sound of his voice made her go weak at the knees (even if he sounded angry), Change of plans but before I get into that have you ever played truth or dare Yea I love that game She could feel the smile on his face That's great because everyone is getting together for a game tonight, can you make it? Sure see you there  
  
the smell of popcorn hit Serena as she walked into the kitchen "uugh I hate popcorn," she made a face "What else did you guys make?" she asked. "Well" catty said "there's chip and dip, sandwiches, Chex Party Mix and popcorn" Serena's face lit up, she lived for this stuff. She dipped into the party mix and extracted a handful which she started eating as if it were her first meal in days. Just then Vanessa walked in. "I called everyone and they said they'd be here as soon as they be here but they thought it sounded kind of lame" she shrugged. "they'll change their minds once they get here don't worry" Serena said as she walked out of the kitchen to find Jimena. "wow" she muttered as she walked into the kitchen. Now, usually she wold NEVER say something that lame- and lets face it wow is a lame word- but she couldn't find anything else to describe the job Jimena had done on the living room. It was totally transformed from Jimena's plain old fashioned living room into something...................wow. Now for those of you who have never seen Jimena's living room –I the writer am not going to describe it- you can probably creat your own image using this tiny bit of inormation; All Jimena did was push all the furniture back to the wall, sprinkle cinnamon on the floor- NO absolutely NO idea where that whole cinnamon on the floor thing came from but its better than salt.- , turned off the lights and lit some candles. "soooooooo" Jimena said "you like?" serena nodded and smiled "big improvement" suddenly, she felt a gentle prensence in her mind and the words Serena? floated across her mind. "Oh Stanton's here ill be right back" and with that she turned and left the room.  
  
Ok I know ya'll are thinking I taking really long to start the game but don't worry it will start in the next chapter but I wont write that chapter until you review. So u know what u have to do. 


	3. Truth!

chapter3  
  
"hi" Serena whispered as their lips parted. In response Stanton smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Serena felt a chill go not only up and down her spine but all through her body. She loved Stanton's kisses. There was something about them, she didn't know what it was but she was sure she wouldn't, couldn't feel this way about anyone else. "We haven't started the game yet" Serena said. The kiss was over (unfortunately) and they were curled up on one of Jimena's porch chairs. "So how was your day?" Stanton asked, he always asked things like that, and Serena loved him for it. It let her know that he wasn't interested in a relationship based on only sex. "Normal what about you?" "The same" he replied dryly. Just then Michael Saratoga (Vanessa's boyfriend's) 60's style Cadillac pulled up and Collin's utility van parked in front of it. "Hey Serena" Michael greeted her. Next to her she could feel Stanton's power Generating. There was an ongoing conflict between Michael and Stanton for months and every time they got together something bad happened. She only hoped that they could behave themselves tonight. Michael went inside to find Vanessa while Collin entered the porch. "Hey Stanton," Collin greeted him with a smile on his face. Collin was Serena's brother and Jimena's boyfriend. In the beginning there was a strong dislike between Stanton and Collin but now she noticed that they were becoming particularly chummy. She wondered if this newfound friendship had something to do with the fact that Collin shared Stanton's feelings for Michael. "Collin, what's up?" "Not much you" "I just played an interesting trick on Michael; you should be witnessing the effects of it any moment now". As if on cue Michael shouted, "Who the hell are you? Get away from me!" "Sweet" Colin laughed and retreated to the interior of the house to get a better view of what was going on. "What did you do" Serena asked him "Nothing" he replied innocently "I just pushed all his memories of Vanessa to the back..................back, back of his mind" "Oh god" she mumbled beneath her breath and went inside to sort it out. Stanton followed suit except he had no intension whatsoever of sorting anything out.  
  
Jimena spun the bottle and waited. It landed; mouth on Serena , bottom on Michael. She smiled and rubbed her hands together mischievously. "Ok Michael" She began, "Truth or dare?" Michael took a moment to ponder; if he chose dare Serena would probably make him do something embarrassing but if he chose truth he would have to tell her whatever she wanted to know so each was equally dangerous. After thinking about this for a moment or two and a half he chose truth. Srena knew exactly what she was going to ask him, for she was asked this question at a party some time ago. "Michael, what was the nastiest thing you have ever done with a girl?" Michael blushed a deep red. He could feel all the eyes on him. He knew the answer but he defintitley didn't want to share it with everyone in the room, but he also didn't want to lie so he told them. "this information is not to leave this room do you hear me" after a round of nods from everyone in the room, he continued, "One time, before I met you Vanessa, I went to this club with my cousin, Anthony, and I was dancing with this girl, she seemed really nice and everything so when she asked me if I wanted to go back to her place for a while I agreed, let me just say I was young like 15 and Naïve, anyway so there we were at her house and she excused herself to us the bathroom , let me also just say that I was drunk out of my freaking mind," he hesitated should he really tell them what had happened that night. I t was a secret that he swore he would take to his grave, but one has to make sacrifices to succeed in life, so he continued, "So she went to the bathroom, and when she came back lets just say that it was a long night in which I ate a lot of whipped cream,", he looked around the room; Vanessa had a look of total and complete disgust and scorn, scorn, scorn. Oh oh he thought I'm in trouble. Collin was laughing – and not a chuckle but rolling on the floor, doubling up with laughter- . Stanton was staring at Serena and she was staring at him he knew they were having a mind conversation, Jimena was shaking her head sadly, Catty was looking at me eyes wide in astonishment, chris just sat there no emotion on his face. Tianna was also laughing and Derek, Derek was just staring at him his face blank.  
  
For any of u who think that Stanton is a little out of character I'd just lke to say "I know, I know" and I have an explanation but u have toreview first cuz ill answer all questions at the end of the book and the only way the book will be completed is if u review. So click on that little periwinkle button and be taken into the magical land of reviews 


	4. DARE!

DARE!  
  
chap4 "Truth or dare?" Jimena looked tense. Everyone knew she liked to take games just a little more seriously than a normal person should. After everyone had gotten over the shock of Michael's (which included an argument between Michael and Vanessa but I didn't bother to put it but if u guys really want to hear it review this chapter and when I next update check for it ) dare they had spun the bottle another time and it landed on Stanton and Jimena. "Dare" Jimena stared at Stanton a fierce look on her face. Though Serena's and Stanton's love was no longer forbidden there were still some of Serena's friends who didn't approve of their relationship, one of those people was Jimena. "Wrong choice" Stanton whispered boldly across her mind. Jimena was always on alert when Stanton was in the immediate vicinity. She couldn't trust him not to trap her in one of his thoughts like Vanessa, but his power was way to strong and could brake down the wall that was keeping him out of her head. This irritated her. Suddenly Stanton stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention (even though all eyes were already on him) "I think everyone knows that there is absolutely NO inspiration or props for a proper dare here" he spread his arms suggestively "so, that's why I propose we take this game to the streets" he finished "I second that notion" Serena stood up. 'Thanks' Stanton communicated with her telepathically. "I've got no problem with that" Tianna put in. The rest of them agreed so they left.  
  
They went instinctively to Planet Bang. It was crowded and there was a new band up on stage. They were relatively good. A lot of people were coming up to Vanessa and asking her and Michael if they were going to perform that night. They politely said no.  
  
"ok Jimena do you see that band up there?" Stanton said suddenly "no Stanton I do not see the band because I do not have two eyes like everyone else in this room!" Jimena said in a sarcastic tone. "Hey it's not my fault your part alien, anyway I dare you to" he paused for a dramatic effect and Jimena rolled her eyes. "Ok Jimena I dare you to go up there grabs the mic from that guys hand and scream as loud as you can!" Serena swore she saw Jimena hesitate for a half a second before giving Stanton a scowl and marching toward the stage. 'Good one' Serena told Stanton 'thanks' he responded (by the way this was a telepathic convo and for those of u hoo don't know '' is a telepathic conversation and "" is a normal convo) All eyes turned to the stage. Jimena marched up onto the stage as if she owned it. The guy signing was giving her nervous glances as she made her way toward him. Serena who knew what was going to happen covered her ears in anticipation of Jimena's scream. Jimena grabbed the mic from the guy and shoved him out of the way. Suddenly a piercing scream filled the room even the people in the street started complaining and covering their ears. Jimena completed her scream dropped the mic and walked off the stage, a satisfied smile on her face. She waltzed over to Stanton "next time give me something a little more challenging" Stanton smiled at her.  
  
Now I just want to know if u the readers think that I should put action in this story cuz I have an idea or if I should just continue with this night of fun thing . Please review thanx to all those hoo have reviewed so far. Oh and I know Stanton was even more out of character in this chapter and I owe you the readers an explanation so ill explain in the next chapter if I get some reviews. Also do you guys thin k that I am not punctuating my story correctly and if so is it bothering you? So just press that periwinkle button I enter in to the magic review room where you will review this story and answer my requests please thanx in advance I will single you all out in the next chapter. 


End file.
